You
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Kyou doesn't really have a lot on his mind... does he?


**You  
**By: Riyuji

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own 'em. Did you expect me to write like this if I did? 

**Author's Notes**: Well, this is what I passed in my application form as Kyou in the Harusaki: Furuba Fanlisting. Wielder said it sounded like a fanfic so I guess that's how this ended up here.

* * *

I wouldn't be surprised if one day someone would go up to me and ask what I thought about as I lay on Shigure's roof for hours on end. And I won't be surprised either if that person happened to be… her 

I guess it WOULD most probably be her anyways. I mean, after all, who else would be naïve enough to ask something like that besides her? All right, I would have to admit Kagura just might, but she'd probably batter me to death before I could answer her.

To tell you the truth, I wouldn't know how to answer that one. I'd probably just shout something like, "What's it to you" in return. Then she'd start fiddling her fingers together, turn the other way and climb back down the ladder, leaving me speechless, probably beating myself up again for my sudden outburst.

Then I'd become all quiet or something during dinner, and that stupid dog would make some smart-ass comment about the silence. I'd probably lose my temper after that and have another outburst and who the hell knows what that could lead to? Maybe another fight with that damn rat leading to more property damage or something like that.

Hey, it's not like it's my fault crap like that happen! It's just 'cuz I'm built that way.

I pause for a few seconds… Why the hell am I even thinking about something like that!

But… I don't even have a stinkin' clue of what I really think about up here. Sometimes I wonder what the hell that bastard Akito has got up his ass. And who hell's the idiot responsible for jamming it up there in the first place?

Heh, now what's she going to think if she knows exactly what runs through my head? She'd probably be disgusted at how low I could bring myself to be at times.

Still, it amazes me how she could somehow see a brighter side to any situation that's been thrown at her. No matter how bad, she somehow overcomes it with her own out-of-this-world philosophies. She was even able to see past the monster that I am.

My bracelet slightly races down my wrist as I bring up a clenched fist.

Why?

Why is it that if even my own mother couldn't bring herself to accept her own son for what, no, for who he really is – for who I really am – how could she?

"Kyou-kun!"

I jump slightly from my position as the sound of my name jarred me back to reality. I turn to see her coming up to the roof, carrying something along with her. "Can you NOT pop out of nowhere like that?" I say, some hair in the back of my neck still standing on end.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyou-kun," she exclaimed her head bent down.

"There you go again!" I shouted. "It's not your fault," I added, grumbling beneath my breath.

There she goes again with that stupid smile on her face. "Here! I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some rice balls. I placed tuna as the filling." She placed the plate beside me and took a seat as well.

I grabbed one of them and realized that she had shaped them in the form of a cat again, just like she did during the cultural festival. I scarf it down anyway, letting out a muffled thanks in return.

It was quiet for a while.

"Kyou-kun? What do you think about when you're up here all day?" She asked a little hesitantly.

Speak of the devil. I could have sworn that my jaw would've dropped open if there wasn't anything in it.

My shoulders tensed as I turned to answer her question.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU!"

Holy crap! Why did I…?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyou-kun. I didn't mean to impose or anything," she said beginning to fiddle with her hands. She was about to stand but then I…

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Dammit! Great position you've got yourself into!

My hand rises to cover my face as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "It's just that… the things I think about here come at random. It's not like I focus on mainly one thing or anything." I feel my hand slipping, now only hiding my mouth.

She stopped me there. "You don't need to continue, Kyou-kun. It was just because… I just want to really get to know all of you. I want to be friends with each and every member of the Jyuunishi and hope that they could someday think of me as a friend too."

She paused, then hit herself lightly on the head, giggling softly. "I must be sounding really silly, aren't I?" She stood up and made her way down the ladder. "I'll just call you when supper's ready."

I turn to face the now setting sun in the distance, realizing that I now know what it was I usually thought of, though I'd never admit it out loud.

It was… her.

**-EnD-**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Just to make things clear, "her" and "she" throughout most of the application is Tohru. Just had to keep that consistent because Kyou seldom refers to her by name. Hope you liked it. 

And those people who are waiting for my update in Bloom, expect it within the week.


End file.
